Conventionally, a thermal-type printer is known that prints via thermal transfer onto a printing medium, by pressing and clamping a printing medium with a thermal head and a platen roller, and selectively heating a heating element that is above the thermal head.
The platen roller of the printer requires periodic exchange because problems occur such as roller wear from feeding of the printing medium, deterioration of a roller element resulting from an environmental factor or passage of time, or the like. In addition, a user or serviceman desires a method of performing an easier and faster exchange each time.
Moreover, in a case where the printer is a portable printer, greater miniaturization is desirable for greater portability when compared to a conventional printer.
JP-A 2001-302073 describes unitization of a platen and a fixed blade, such that part detachment and part attachment may be performed via a single process, and a maintenance process may be easily performed.